ShadAmy - Exciting little sister
by Janttun3n
Summary: Big bro has again his buddies in here to visit only because our parents aren't at home right now... But, I'm still having my hopes that this is my night too... We'll see... Rated M for a reason. ShadAmy. ShadowxAmy.


**AN: **I just decided to do this... Characters in this story doesn't belong to me. This story is made from Amy's POV.

**WARNING! This story contains mature language and mature content! READ BY YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

I had a huge crush on my brother friend Shadow. Shadow was hanging out for us quite often, because my big brother Sonic and he had some common studying things. They both had the same study line and they were doing some group work together. Shadow was completely different than Sonic and other boring friends who didn't even notice me, his little sister.

Shadow was different. Every time when boys came, they went right to the fridge, but Shadow stayed for a moment to talk with me and smiled somewhat teasingly. Shadow was so sweet and caring and always asked how was my education etc. stuffs. Usually I got confused by Shadow's attention and the way to smile openly, tease and watch me.

Our parents were out for a weekend and Sonic had invited again all his buddies to hang out for friday night. Boys had taken over the down stair area. They had it for a drinking and making noise and I had retreated all by myself upstairs. I had promised to stay out from their feets because Sonic had wanted the whole house for his own use. So I just watched upstrairs some french movie under the cover in darkness behind the closed door a little bit bored.

Then I heard some steps from stairs. Someone was coming and I tensed up a little bit.

There was some knocking and then Shadow looked through the door gap.

"Here that little beauty is hiding", Shadow whispered from the door, "May I keep some company to you because I'm not interested to listen those guys yelling", Shadow smirked.

I was a little bit nervous, but I had wished in secret that Shadow would somehow get lost in here.

"I'm watching some movie." I answered.

"Oh, what happens in it?" Shadow asked as he took a seat next to me.

"Well, in this is one woman who cannot decide does she want one guy or not."

"I see. Well, how it's going to end...?" Shadow thought out loud while coming closer to me and brush my long pink quills. I lost my words and glanced at Shadow a little unsure. Shadow was pretty close now and caressed with finger tips my neck.

"You're so beautiful Amy, I can't keep my hands off of you." Shadow let out, took a hold on my quills, moved my head a little and kissed my lips. I was so tensed up and out of breath that I didn't know what to say. I let Shadow to take the cover off which I had used and he is now pulling me lower on couch at the same time as he kisses me with more passion.

Shadow's hands went around my body and found under my shirt. His talented fingers found my breasts and my eyes clouded by that passion which Shadow made to happen while caressing my nipples nicely and a little hard too. He was almost on top of me when I started to get worried where this intense warming up was going on. I pulled away and pushed Shadow a little bit.

"Hey, calm down. What if someone comes?" I said as I pulled my shirt back down. Shadow looked a little disappointed, but then decided to try another way.

"What kind of movies do you like?" Shadow warmed up the conversation -cleverly- and at the same time his hand found under my dress and started slowly to find a way up on my leg. His fingers felt so good that I couldn't say clearly my answer.

He found his way on my panties and started touching them. I felt so hot that I couldn't resist when very handsome Shadow slip his fingers inside my panties and caressed slowly my hot and tingling opening.

"I think you like this, princess." Shadow said quietly but proudly as he continued teasing me. I tried to get closer his fingers my eyes and mind clouded by ecstasy and heat. Shadow lowered himself and took my panties off before I could say anything. He seperated my legs and caressed my opening with his tongue. Fingers were already inside and tongue teased me. I wasn't far away from my orgasm. I tried to get away before I'd lose the control completely, but Shadow held me tightly.

"Now you're going to let it out, Amy. Let it out. I'm not going to stop your teasing before you give it to me." Shadow said almost as in order.

Much time wasn't needed to orgasm and I exploded against Shadow's fingers which rubbed my wet clitoris demanding. It felt like I would have lost into unconsciouness when orgasm took over me.

Shadow had in some point taken off my shirt and I lied under him only with blue bra's, short dress and knee socks on.

"You're making me so excited. I have to get you." Shadow whispered in my ear making it twitch a little. He lowered himself between my legs with his whole handsome man body. He had taken off his shirt and jeans which revealed scary big and hard penis, which was about to find its way between my legs as he rose my dress up more. He had put the condom on somehow without my noticing and kissed and bite my neck as I panted under him.

I had never been with anyone and losing my virginity suddenly in that spot started to make me unsure. I tried to push panting Shadow off me, who went closer and closer my wet opening.

"Hey, we can't really..." I tried to say, but Shadow didn't take my quiet resistance companies in his ears. He grabbed my hands at the same time as he licked and nipped my hard nipples with his teeth.

"You girl won't get away from this anymore." He said with passion in his voice and pressed me down with his whole body. "I want you so badly and I'm going to take you right here right now. Don't try to get away beautiful. If this is your first time, then I promise that it'll be awesome to you. You just let me to take you and you won't resist, and I bet it feels very good."

Then I felt how Shadow opened my legs more by his strong thighs and pushed himself against my opening edges.I couldn't help it when Shadow pushed his big penis inside me while panting heavily. His hard and thick shaft felt like ripping me in two pieces. The feeling was at the same time painful and heavenly good. I didn't want to fight back anymore so I just let out deep sigh and lifted up towards his panting mouth. He kissed me the way like he owned me as he kept pushing deeper in my tight virgin hole. Shadow's tongue moved greedily in my mouth and silenced my scream full of pain and enjoy.

"You feel heavenly, Amy. I have to fuck you harder. I can't take it how good your tiny hole feels. I have to come in you." Shadow panted in my ear as he kept pushing himself inside me harder and harder.

My hole felt like it was on fire as he kept thrusting inside me again and again. But it started to rise tingling good feeling after each thrust. He noticed it and got excited even more. He opened my legs even more and couldn't hold himself any longer. He grabbed my quills and made a new "order".

"Let your tiny hole to explode so I can have you all by myself." He panted out.

Then I started to tense up while being in huge orgasm grasp. Shadow went even faster and faster. I started to think in cloud that I really was about to get ripped in two pieces. Orgasm wiped over me and made me almost unconscious. I felt Shadow to explode inside me while he growled loudly like a male lion.

We stayed still panting on that couch while being wrapped around each other and unable to move anywhere. Finally Shadow rose off me and kissed my lips and my lower lips after our hard heat moment. My hole got very hard ride and now was bleeding a little because of it.

"May I have you again my little tiger?" Shadow whispered in my ear after he took me on his lap. I couldn't help my slightly shaking body. He took it smiling as a yes.

* * *

**AN:** Leave a review plz~


End file.
